1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a conveyor and more particularly, to a conveyor including a frame and a drivable endless conveying element, which is provided with carriers extending transversely to the intended direction of movement of the conveying element during operation, which carriers are coupled to at least one endless flexible coupling member, while at least a few carriers support pusher elements, which pusher elements are connected to guide means, which are capable of cooperation with guide rails supported by the frame, all this in such a manner that a pusher element can be selectively moved in the longitudinal direction of the associated carrier in one or more places during operation, and wherein the carriers are provided with upwardly extending wings, which bound receiving spaces which are open at their upper sides, and are disposed one behind the other, seen in the intended direction of movement of the conveying element.
2. Discussion of Background
A conveyor of this type is known, for example, from European patent application No. 0 784 026, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference. With this known conveyor, the wings are spaced relatively closely together, seen in the intended direction of movement of the conveyor, since the conveyor is, in particular, intended for handling comparatively small objects.
In practice, it has become apparent that it may be desirable to have a possibility to handle also objects of larger dimensions with such a conveyor.